As is known, a need continually exists, particularly around a farm or in rural areas, for the ready removal of a tree stump, a fence post or any ground embedded upstanding article. Equipment in use heretofore is generally cumbersome in size, presenting difficulty and/or awkwardness in placement for the removal activity, or, by way of further example, requires more than a single operator to achieve the desired result.